whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
One Fine Face
"One Fine Face" is a Sesame Street song performed by Ernie and Elmo about the various parts of the face. The song was later performed in a "Musical Fairy Tale" segment featuring Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. (First: Episode 3949) Later, the song was used in an animated segment (produced by Misseri Studio) as facial features are placed on a piece of fruit. Stephanie D'Abruzzo provided the singing vocals for this version. (EKA: Episode 4077) Ernie and Elmo sang the song again at the Jim Henson's Musical World concert on April 14, 2012. Lyrics 'Ernie: '''I've got two eyes. '''Elmo: '''Oh, that, two eyes. '''Ernie: '''So I can see. '''Elmo: '''Yes, eyes can see. '''Ernie: '''I've got two ears to listen to what you say to me. '''Elmo: '''What you say to me. '''Ernie: '''I've got a mouth. '''Elmo: '''Yes, got a mouth. '''Ernie: '''So I can speak. '''Elmo: '''A mouth can speak. '''Ernie: '''I've got a cheek right here and here I've got another cheek. '''Elmo: '''Another cheek. '''Ernie: '''I've got a nose. '''Elmo: '''One little nose. '''Ernie: '''So I can smell. '''Elmo: '''A nose can smell. '''Ernie: '''I've got a chin but what a chin does, I just can't tell. '''Elmo: '''Just cannot tell. '''Ernie: '''I've got eyes, ears, nose, mouth, cheeks, and chin, each in its place. And they're all parts of one fine face. (spoken) '''Elmo: '''Nice face. '''Ernie: '''And you know what, all of you have those kinds of things on your face, so why don't you point to them while we sing? (sung) '''Ernie: '''You've got two eyes. '''Elmo: '''Two pretty eyes. '''Ernie: '''So you can see. '''Elmo: '''Just look and see. '''Ernie: '''You've got two ears to listen to what you say to me. '''Elmo: '''What you say to me. '''Ernie: '''You've got a mouth. '''Elmo: '''Oh, yes, a mouth. '''Ernie: '''So you can speak. '''Elmo: '''A mouth can speak. '''Ernie: '''You've got a cheek right here and here you've got another cheek. '''Elmo: '''Another cheek. '''Ernie: '''You've got a nose. '''Elmo: '''A little nose. '''Ernie: '''So you can smell. '''Elmo: '''A nose can--(sniffs) '''Ernie: '''You've got a chin-- '''Both: '--but what a chin does-- 'Ernie: '--you just can't tell. '''Elmo: '''Just cannot tell. '''Ernie: '''You've got eyes, ears, nose, mouth, cheeks and chin. '''Elmo: '''Each in its place. '''Both: '''And they're all parts of one fine face. Yes, they're all parts of one fine face! Cast 1985 version * Jim Henson as Ernie * Kevin Clash as Elmo Little Red Riding Hood version * Jerry Nelson as the Wolf * Fran Brill as Little Red Riding Hood Trivia * This is a rare occurrence of Elmo speaking in the first person. * This song is dubbed in ** Spanish (Plaza/Barrio Sesamo) ** Arabic ** Dutch (Sesamstraat) ** Russian (Ulitsa Sezam) ** German (Sesamstrasse) (different music) * The original 1985 music is used in the Little Red Riding Hood version, where only one verse is sung. ** In that version, after the song is over, when Little Red wonders where her real granny is, the Wolf tells her she always plays bingo every Thursday night. Little Red claims she loves bingo, so she and the wolf go out to play. Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs